1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates and more particularly pertains to new shock absorbing quad and inline roller skates for use in traversing across rugged off-road terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roller skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, roller skates heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,911; U.S. Pat. No. 301,908; U.S. Pat. No. 396,516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,100; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,277 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,891.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectifies and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extreme inline and quad off road skates. The inventive device includes a boot that has a foam-lining cushion for user comfort. A plurality of wheels that have an outer inflatable tire portion that is made of a puncture resistance material and a means for coupling the boot to the wheels with a plurality of shock absorbers.
In these respects, the shock absorbing quad and inline roller skates according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use in traversing across rugged off-road terrain.